Divided World
'Divided World '''is a episodic-adventure series set within the same universe as the Telltale games'. It is set eight months after the endings of [http://walkingdead.wikia.com/wiki/Season_2_(Video_Game) ''The Walking Dead: Season Two]; ''however the story is separated and not directly connected to the other games and set within the west coast of America. ''Divided World ''uses the same engine as [http://walkingdead.wikia.com/wiki/The_Walking_Dead_(Video_Game) ''Seasons 1] and [http://walkingdead.wikia.com/wiki/Season_2_(Video_Game) 2''] but with several major changes. Environments are more expanded, allowing for more exploration. In addition a new feature called The Book of the Undead is added, it serves the same function as The Book of Fables from ''The Wolf Among Us. ''Player choices can now effect whole factions alongside individual characters. Player choices also have a greater impact on the plot, leading to more divergent paths. Minor features include a black and white screen filter and inverted controls. The main narrative is broken into six episodes each. In addition, there is a Special Episode that tells an additional stand alone story that wraps up the main character's personal arc. Certain portions of episodes will focus on other members within Clay's group as they go on their own journeys. Depending on the players choices, different characters will either side or turn against Clay. Choices also affects who lives and dies. Plot This the series is planned for at least six episodes. Divided World The episode begins with Clay traveling alone through a empty road in the desert. After collapsing from heat exhaustion, Logan Kilderry and his group finds him and brings him back to their camp to recover. After awaking, Clay explains where he came from and why he was traveling alone. He was originally the leader of a group in San Franciso but was exiled for misusing his power and had spent the last two months on the road. The next day they come across another group of bandits and the two teams have a intense fight. Upon killing the bandits, they rescue the prisoners who turn out to be from a community in Wellton. With Lynn's information, they travel through the dangerous lands of Arizona for the next few days. In the first day, they stop by a small town and spent a night in a apartment after meeting another group of survivors. Clay's actions will determine if they turn hostile or join. The next day, the group confronts another hostile faction hold up in a warehouse. As before, they will either attack or join up with him depending on Clay's responses. The day following the group finally locates Wellton with Clay hoping to begin a new life here. However not everything is right with the town. They are quickly introduced to many of the problems the town is dealing with and shortly Clay senses the fragile state of the community. Clay Hunter also meets the various people such as Susie Davids and her friend, Amanda Hayes among others, including the community leader, who's name supsciously not known. Later he meets the Greene Family. During Clay's first day in the community he starts a bond with one the members of Logan's group, Lynn Foster, they tell eachother a bit about themselves and even about their families, Lynn tells Clay that she lost her parents when she was in still high school and that she had a brother, Clay tells her that he had a brother and blames himself for his death, Lynn try's to comfort him. During his first night, Clay has a nightmare of his rotting brother strangling him in his sleep. In the morning, he goes out with Nathaniel and his group on runs in different locations. During these runs Nathaniel acts forcefully toward his group, acting as a sort of tyrant who dreams to take over the community for himself. Upon coming back, it is informed that a few other runners never returned. For the reminder of the day, Clay helps out with various choirs and begins forming relationships with the community members. Clay is also good with children, as seen when talking to Susie while she was playing in a playground with Amanda. During the second night, Clay invites Lynn over for dinner at his apartment, while there the two continue their bond and continue to talk about themselves. Lynn tells Clay that she was secretary in Los Angeles, while Clay tell her that he worked as a Construction Worker. They later share a bottle of wine together, Lynn continues to asks more about Clay and how he exiled from his community. He reveals that his people including his former friend and right man Jesse Palacki saw how he missused his power which caused accidents to happen within the community. But that's not exiled him, he was exiled by his own people when he sent small group of three people along with his brother to intercept a bandit group that had been threading Clay's Community. But that disicion made Clay ultimately caused the death of his brother and was exiled. After explaining, Clay starts to break down in tears, and states that he feels weak, helpless and dead inside. Lynn comforts him, the two share a moment of silence and look into eachother's eyes, Clay and Lynn share a kiss which later leads to them having sex, the two then spend the night together. Meanwhile, two masked men that looks like to be deguised in walker skin, stalk the community from afar. No Man's Land The next morning, the leader of the community who was revealed to be named as, Norton Henson is found dead in his living apartment. Kirk and Missy Hayes are also found murdered in their place. Frightened and confused by the killings, the people of the community start to turn on each other, believing that someone from within the group is a dangerous sociopath. Loga persuades Clay to step in to prevent the group from destroying each other. Several members shortly begins to believe that Clay may have been responsible for the killings based on the timing. From this point, Nathaniel begins to form a splinter group within the community to take control of the town. Later Lynn spends some time with Clay and asks Him about their night together, but Clay sadly pushes her way, saying that after he lost his brother, he refused to lose someone else that would be close to him, much to Lynn's sadness and disappointment. During one of their travels, a few members sent out by Clay meets another team of people known as the Church Group. A group of people with a no tolerance policy on dealing with threats. The leader reveals they are willing to crucifix any people who antagonize them but are otherwise harmless. Clay, along with Lynn, Noah and Jamie save them from a group of bandits and kills them. Church's leader thanks them and welcomes them to their sanctuary. Back in Wellton Amanda is comfesses to Susie that she killed her parents, and then the episode ends. Broken Soul Back at Welton, several members shortly begins to believe that Clay may have been responsible for the killings based on the timing. From this point, Nathaniel begins to form a splinter group within the community to take control of the town. The church survivors offers Clay and his group supplies and food, Clay thanks them, says goodbye and they head back to Welton. But on they way back they get attacked by masked men and knock out Clay. Clay awakens and finds himself tied up, along with the others. The leader of the Skinner's reveals himself, as Reyes Young and tells Clay that he knows everything about him and his new community, and tells him that the communist will not stand for long, before walking away. Clay breaks free of his binds, rescues his group and escapes the hideout. Reyes orders his three of his men to follow them back to Welton. Among The Carnage Nathaniel and his group forces an ultimatum on Clay. He gives him the choice to either finally give up his position of power or fight. But regardless of his choice, civil war is inevitable. The leadership choices Clay had made up to this point does affect who sides with him. A fierce fire fight plays out as many people on both sides are killed, Nathaniel and Clay have a showdown on the bell tower, Clay wins the fight, with Nathaniel gravely injured with broken bones and bleeding badly. Clay tells him to stop, Nathaniel taunts him and stabbs Clay, but Clay manages to get the upper hand, when he counters Nathaniel's second attack and stabs him, which fatally wounds Nathaniel, which causes him to fall off the Bell Tower and falls to his death. Welton is partly damaged from this battle and it is at this point, the people of the community realize that there may be no way to rebuild. Draw Back Your Weapon ''This is the 5th episode of Divided World, it will be released sometime in 2015. ''Cold Blooded Killer ''This is the 6th and final episode of Divided World, it will be released sometime in 2015. ''Special Episode'' TBA Episodes Characters *Clay Hunter *Logan Kilderry *Blaine *Teresa *Eric Summers *Lynn Foster *Nathaniel *Nicholas Welles *Jacob Tyler *Lydia *Eleanor Burch *Francis Williams *Natalie Greene *Tiana Greene *Elaena Greene *Noah Winchester *Father Abel Evans *Katherine *Lawrence Gordon *Gabe Weller *Terrence Monroe *Jesse Palacki *Jamie *Stanley *Amanda Hayes *Kirk Hayes *Missy Hayes *Susie Davids *Pierce Drake *Jared Jensen *Reyes Young *Derek *Royland *Gareth Dagen *Talia Factions * Welton Community * San Fransico Community/Sanctuary * The Skinners' * The Church Group Music/Soundtrack Like The Walking Dead, Divided World is a story of emotion, so some of the main soundtrack will sound and feel emotional to just get that feeling, here are some the music down below, some are even from TWD. *1 - Main Theme for Divided World/End credits for Ep1. *2 - Theme for the penultimate episode/End credits for Ep5. *3 - Theme for Special Episode. *4 - Theme for the finale of S1 of Divided Home/End credits for Ep6. *5 - Clay and Lynn's Tribute. Trivia *''Divided World'' as a whole contains many Easter egg's and nods to other Walking Dead media such as the comic series, TV show, books, and other games. *As with the televison series, the Walkers in Divided World are more rotten and decayed to represent the passage of time since the intial outbreak. Category:Fan Fictions Category:Fanfics